


The Holiday Trip

by WanderingTiff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiff/pseuds/WanderingTiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean decide to take a cross-country road trip to see their parents for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holiday Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyboy/gifts).



> It's amazing how in depth into research I get when I write fics sometimes, because I've had tabs open of all different states and actual places in the states. I love it ;;; I really loved working on this prompt. It was a lot of fun!
> 
> Anyways, Happy New Year, once again! I hope you enjoy!

_Freshman year of college, Marco never_ thought that he would make any friends thousands of miles away from his hometown at Otis. But he quickly found a friend when he’d seen an advertisement for a roommate in a two-bedroom apartment. And that roommate’s name was Jean Kirschtein. They’d hit it off from the very first day they were together, with Jean showing him around. As it turned out, he was pretty far from home too, living in Oregon. Although Marco lived all the way on the other side of the country in New Jersey, that was already something they had in common. They also had the same major: Animation and Special Effects. And they later found that they had a lot more things in common, as the semesters passed.

They loved each other. It didn’t take them long to seal their promises with kisses and relieve their stresses under the bed sheets. They’d stuck together like glue. Their parents loved their partners as well, and there was nothing stopping them from being the perfect couple that they aspired to be.

Even when they had their ups and downs, they’d managed to always work it out. They were made for each other, Jean being steady as a rock besides his goofy demeanor, and Marco being a hopeless romantic that also managed to be primarily a good decision maker. No matter what the obstacle or mental state that the pair were in, they could still hold each other’s hands and talk through their situations.

Now it was their senior year, and stress was a primary issue. They’d hit a lot more rough patches in the fall semester than any previous ones, as they both tried to create their portfolios. So when the semester finally and happily ended, they were able to reconcile, like many times they had before. As they sat in their apartment, they were trying to think of how to spend their winter vacation.

“Let’s go on a road trip,” Jean finally decided after they were brainstorming for quite a bit.

Marco blinked. “A road trip? Jean, do we even have the money for gas?”

“Well, I still have plenty of money left over after working with my dad.”

“How about hotels?”

“If we have to, we can sleep in a motel overnight and go dining for food,” Jean insisted. “Or, we can sleep in the car at a rest stop, if it’s too expensive.”

“It’s too cold for a road trip,” Marco pouted.

“You always try to find an excuse for everything.” Jean laughed and pulled Marco up to his feet. “Alright, I’ll tell you what. We’ll go on a road trip. But it’s to visit our parents during the Holidays.”

Marco thought it over. “Actually that sounds really nice.” He smiled a bit. “I haven’t seen your parents since last summer.”

“And I haven’t seen your parents since… well, when was 2014?”

Marco giggled and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Well, let’s get packing. If we wanna see our parents for the holidays, we gotta get ready as soon as possible, right?”

With that, the two of them agreed to head out first thing in the morning. Their first stop was to see Jean’s parents up in Medford, Oregon. Then they would go all the way to New Jersey to see Marco’s. After packing, the two of them made sure that they got enough sleep before their travels.

\--

_They both woke up way too_ early at around three in the morning, but they decided amongst themselves that they could start their road trip now. So they began, although drowsily, taking turns while driving when one of them got too tired. It was getting colder and colder as they traveled further up north. While going up the Pacific highway, they were flipping through two different genres: Holiday music and Indie. There was no in between, currently.

“These songs are always the same,” Marco groaned as they heard yet _another_ rendition of “O Holy Night.” “Why can’t we have _newer_ songs from other people on the radio?”

“I dunno,” Jean shrugged as he was driving. They were almost at the house, late in the afternoon.

He sighed softly and opened the window when the heater made the car too hot. The music was changed again to one of their CDs. “Medford’s so nice,” he hummed.

“Says the guy that grew up near a fucking beach,” Jean teased.

“I don’t like the ocean all that much,” he pouted. “Besides, I love all the trees.”

They drove closer to civilization, which allowed them to call Jean’s parents to let them know they were coming.

_“Are you on the phone while you’re driving? You know that is not good for your safety.”_

“Ma, you’re on speaker,” Jean sighed. “Besides, Marco’s holding the phone, so we have no worries.”

_“Alright. Hi, Marco!”_

“Hi, Mrs. Kirschtein,” he smiled. “We’re almost there. We’re just about to head to the diner.”

_“No, don’t make any stops. Jean’s gonna end up going to the 4 Daughters Pub!”_

“Mom, no I’m not!” Jean grimaced. “Okay… We’re heading down Pennsylvania Ave. now.”

_“Alright, sweetheart,”_ his mother then said over the phone. _“Just in time. Dinner is almost ready.”_

The couple were very happy to be near the house. Jean turned on Rose Avenue, and then turned on the right at the second house on the street. Once pulling in the driveway, he saw that his mother was right outside.

Marco loved his mother, as much as he loved his own. So as soon as he saw her he was the first one to jump right out of the car and give her a huge hug hello.

“Marco, it’s so good to see you!” she grinned. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Mrs. Kirschtein,” he giggled.

Jean gave them both a flustered glance. “Hi, Mom.” Of course he then got bombarded in a giant embrace. They were eagerly led inside, and Marco even helped his mother with dinner. Jean’s father got home from work about an hour later, and he was surprised to see his son and his boyfriend here today. Both of them ran up and gave him hugs.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked, more curious than anything else.

“We wanted to see our families for Christmas. And since you guys are the closest, here’s our first stop,” Marco smiled. “I’m really happy to be here, Mr. Kirschtein.”

“I wish you were as grateful of our hospitality as our son,” he teased.

Jean did not look amused by that, but he let them have their fun. “Hey, I care about you guys a lot.”

“Jean, don’t be rude, we have a guest.” Jean’s mother then started to laugh. “Alright, enough teasing. It’s time for dinner. Remember to wash up, boys.”

The three men all washed their hands after taking turns, and they sat at the dinner table. Of course, Marco helped Jean’s mom serve.

“Oh sweetie, you’re a guest. Sit down,” she insisted.

“I’m always happy to help, Mrs. Kirschtein,” he smiled and didn’t sit down until the other two had started eating.

“Oh please,” she smiled. “Call me Mom.”

Jean blushed and looked down as he ate his dinner. “Mom, that’s embarrassing.”

“We wish we knew you were coming, we would’ve gotten you much more appropriate presents.”

“It’s okay,” they both insisted together.

They ate together and caught up on news and happenings. Jean’s parents talked about what was going on in their lives a little bit, and Jean and Marco talked about their final projects together. They all had a great time together, and the couple was happy that they stopped by.

After dinner, they opened presents. They each got one, which consisted of a CD for Jean and a new wallet for Marco.

“I’m gonna use this all the time. Thank you,” Marco smiled.

“Why you’re welcome,” his parents smiled.

They were also happy with the present that they got from the couple: a wine glass set. They now were, as they put it, going to have “one hell of a New Year’s party.”

“Thank you, boys.”

“You’re welcome,” Marco smiled. “Today has been such a wonderful day.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jean’s father smiled. “You know, you’re welcome to come over any time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” He insisted with a smile.

His mother looked at the couple again. “I’m so surprised that I still don’t see an engagement ring on either of your fingers,” she pouted.

“Mom!” Jean blushed and covered his face.

“Eileen, you’re embarrassing the kid,” her husband frowned.

“It’s just an observation,” she insisted. “They’ve been dating for four years, I thought that they’d be thinking of that by now.”

“Stop butting in,” Jean groaned.

“I think it’s cute that she’s considerate,” Marco insisted.

“See?” Eileen smiled. “Now, are you two thinking of getting married, or not?”

Marco went to speak. “Well, we really haven’t discussed anything like that, since we’re so busy—”

“No,” Jean quickly interrupted. “No. We’re not getting married. And we’re probably not ever going to get married. We don’t _have_ to.”

His boyfriend was taken aback, and he wasn’t sure what to tell him next.

“Well, I was just curious,” she assured her son. “I’m sorry that you’re so bothered.”

Marco really was hoping that one day, the two of them would get married. Was he really thinking that way about marriage? He was very disappointed and upset, but he didn’t want to create even more of a scene in front of his parents. “Yeah. I’m sorry too.” He wasn’t sure if Jean had heard him, but it was already a huge damper on his mood.

“Now, let’s watch some TV specials before you guys leave,” Jean’s father then interjected. “Stay a while, don’t be shy.”

Jean tried playing off like the outburst had never happened, but Marco wasn’t going to forget it that easily. When he felt his arm drape around his shoulder, he shrugged it away from him as he watched the specials with his parents.

They ended up staying the night so that they could get more rest. Marco slept on the couch without giving Jean any explanation. And when they went out once more, he still refused to talk. He was too upset with him to say anything, and he knew that if he spoke now, he would say something that he would most likely regret.

As they approached Nevada, Jean finally ended the awkward silence. “Okay, what the hell’s up with you, Marco? You’ve been silent and brooding all day.”

His boyfriend looked over with a frown. “Are you really that repulsed by marriage?”

He groaned. “God dammit, not this shit.”

“What do you mean by that? I just want to know. You seemed like you were completely against the idea when you interrupted me last night.”

“C’mon, are you really that mad about it?” he sighed. “Marco, don’t take it to heart. I’m just mad that she keeps bringing up shit like that.”

“It’s not shit to me!” he protested. “She was talking about what might’ve happened in our future. But no, you acted like it was a crime just talking about it.”

“Marco…” Jean groaned in annoyance. “C’mon, you always think way too much into everything. Can’t we just drop it?”

“Not until you tell me why you are so against it. What exactly is wrong with wanting to get married, huh?”

Instead of getting a response, like Marco had thought would happen, Jean was silent. He thought that this kind of answer hurt more than the truth that he’d wanted. Even when he tried talking to him, he wouldn’t say anything. The radio was the only thing that was keeping it from being absolutely silent.

Marco got tired of the happiness of the holiday propaganda after he had heard Mariah Carey sing “All I Want For Christmas Is You” for the 800th time since they’d left Los Angeles.

\--

_As they traveled East, Marco found_ that most of the scenery in the next few states were rather boring. Most of it was flatlands. Plain old middle of nowhere. And after a while, just the silence of the engine running as they drove was just enough to keep him content; when he was the passenger seat as well as when he drove. And up until the middle of Wyoming, it was just that.

Then as they traveled further, they started talking. The only things that they would really say to each other while going on their cross-country road trip was whenever they were tired, or when they decided they should get something to eat. It seemed like they were too stumped on what to say to each other next, much less that they were still mad. They realized that their tempers were still fierce after the stress from finals, but how do they come about reconciling? For some reason, it was impossible for them, especially after fighting over something so incredibly crucial to the two of them. They’d fought about their future.

They were heading into Omaha when they finally said more than two words to each other in an hour. After three days of traveling and rest stops, they spoke to each other. At first it was brief question and answers, chiding the other to change the station after they got tired of the songs that were playing, or whether the car was too hot or too cold for them to drive in.

“The gas tank is low,” Marco then mumbled as they headed into Iowa.

“I think there’s a few restaurants down this way too,” Jean said softly in response. “We can get something to eat afterwards, okay?”

He gives a light nod. “Sounds good, Jean.”

Although the conversations were small, they were a start. Maybe they’d just needed to let off some more steam before they were content and relaxed. After all, it was okay to feel angry every once in a while, so long as it can be resolved in one way or another. It was evident to the both of them that they were calmer than they were when they were driving in Nevada.

They got off of Interstate 29 into Council Bluffs, and the first thing that they got done was fill the car at the nearest gas station. They were getting a little low on cash; next stop – ATM. Jean complained about the surcharge because he was from a different bank. And slowly, it was starting to go back to normal.

“Alright, what now?” Jean sighed as he headed to the car.

Marco looked on his phone, viewing the map app to see places they could eat. “Well, there’s a Cracker Barrel next to a Red Roof Inn not too far from here.”

“I’ve never been to a Cracker Barrel.”

“I went there like once or twice when I was a kid,” he confessed. “I’d eat that for the breakfast.”

“Hmm… breakfast sounds good.” He looked at the map app too as they stayed idle in the parking lot. “There’s also a Mongolian restaurant. It’s along the way.”

“Interesting…” Marco smiled. “Never had Mongolian before.”

“Then either way, it’d be a first time for one of us,” Jean winked.

He chuckled and nudged his arm. “Wanna flip a coin?”

“Eh, why not?” He grabbed a quarter from the toll money stash. “Heads, Cracker Barrel. Tails, Mongolian.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Marco let Jean flip the coin, and it fell on the floor. He decided to be the judge and crouched down on the floor of the car. “Heads!”

“Really?”

“Yep!” He moved up and laughed at him. “Loser!”

“Dude, it’s just a restaurant,” he pouted sorely.

“Aw, come on,” Marco smiled and rubbed his arm. “Let’s go to the Cracker Barrel! Maybe we can hit up the Mongolian Restaurant on the way back from my parents’.”

“Will do,” Jean nodded, starting to drive to the restaurant once getting the directions. “After all, maybe eating breakfast at dinner time really isn’t that bad of an idea.”

“Have you _ever_ been to an IHOP?” he gasped in disbelief.

“I think that’s beside the point here.”

They arrived at the restaurant, and the couple waited to be seated once inside. They looked around at all the decorations that were up, as well as the old country style theme of the place.

“I’ve never felt more country ever,” Jean mused.

Marco teasingly nudged him away. “I feel so out of place. But I want breakfast, so.”

“Yeah, me too.” They got to their table, each of them ordering a nice breakfast platter with pancakes as well for the two of them. They kept joking about how this was basically an All-American Country Breakfast, not having any shame in the world as they laughed while people stared at them oddly. They had to remember that they were in the middle of the country, and most of them probably weren’t as boisterous as Americans living on the coasts.

Marco cleared his throat while they were eating their food together, and he kept looking across the table to look at Jean. “That tree is huge…”

Jean looked behind him and took a swig of his water. “Yep. One big tree.”

He giggled and played with his straw a bit. They heard the Christmas music playing over the speakers, and it relaxed them to hushed tones. Although both of them wished that they could raise their voices just a little bit higher.

“We’re too hyper in here,” Jean frowned.

“We’d probably be just as bad at the Mongolian restaurant,” he joked.

“Probably.” He leaned back to listen to the music. “Hey, isn’t this your favorite Christmas song?”

Marco looked up. “Yep. _The Little Drummer Boy._ ” He smiled. “I still remember when you drunkenly sang it trying to sound like a member of the boys’ choir.”

“Hey, I thought I fit the part pretty well,” he huffed and then let his exhale fade off in a smile. “I think I can redeem myself with a sweeter rendition, right?”

“Well, you sure can try,” he teased and giggled.

They were finished with their breakfast-slash-dinner at this point, so they took it as an excuse to dick around with each other while the families hopefully minded their own business. Even if they didn’t, they were reconciling. There was nothing that could embarrass them at this point.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Jean said softly. “I know why you were upset with me, and I get it. I was a jerk.”

Marco sighed softly. “Jean, it’s fine. I understand that you were embarrassed by your mom. I’m sorry I was so silent for the past few states.”

“All is forgiven,” his lover insisted with a smile. He reached across the table and gave him a sweet kiss. “See?”

“I think we were both just really stressed last semester,” he hummed.

“I know what can be a really good stress reliever for us,” he teased.

Marco blushed as he got up. They paid the bill together. “I’m down for that. The Red Roof Inn is right across the way,” he giggled.

“Then let’s go!”

They both rushed outside, almost alarmed at feeling how suddenly frigid the air got. They shivered as they rushed to the car. Just to go right down the street to the Red Roof Inn. They checked in and got a small room for them both, already scrambling out of each other’s clothes until they were in their underwear.

Before they did anything frisky on the bed, Jean spun his giggling boyfriend around before pulling him close in the warmth of his arms. He started a slightly informal dance. Like how he had mentioned before, Jean started to sing to him too. The right way, not adding his drunk and teasing pitches. It was sweet, like honey.

“ _Mary nodded, Pa rum pum pum pum.”_

Marco laughed at the way his hums sounded in his ear. “Jean…”

But Jean was still singing with the same fervor, giving him small kisses on his neck and collar in between. It was all so wonderful that all of Marco’s stress seemed to wash away.

_“Then he smiled at me…”_ his lover grinned as he kissed his nose. _“…Me and my drum.”_

They kissed each other once, twice again. The two of them hurriedly mapped out where the bed was just using their sense of touch, and they embraced each other in the heat of their love for one another.

It was so wonderfully warm, and neither of them could have asked for a better forgiveness.

\--

_The last half of their journey_ was full of pit stops, but they kept in mind of how much time they had left before Christmas. They’d wanted to get to New Jersey by at least the twenty-fourth, if not later. They saw many sights along the way. They’d been to Chicago and took pictures in Indiana. They also could officially say, after being in Cincinnati, that they’d had sex in seven different states in their lifetime. That had to be a record of some kind. And they were planning on breaking it in the future.

When they went through the Appalachian Mountains, however, it started to get a little rough, with both the terrain and the weather. Jean did most of the driving from then on out, since Marco was scared of driving in the snow.

The Pennsylvania Turnpike was mostly wilderness and agriculture, but Marco enjoyed looking at it out the window. “I think we should rest once we get to Lancaster,” he said. “From there, I think we’d only have a couple more stops before we’re there.”

“Sounds good,” Jean hummed and kept the Christmas stations on the radio. Since it was getting closer to the holiday, they were getting more hyped up and keeping it on. After visiting another rest stop, they’d also gotten hot chocolate for them to keep them warm. They both took sips while striking up conversation after conversation. Mostly to keep their minds off of how scary the woods were getting as the sun started to set.

“This isn’t too terrible,” Jean insisted. “We should be there in a couple hours.”

“Sounds perfect,” Marco sighed in relief. “I can’t wait to get back to civilization.”

As they were traveling, an hour later the worst happened. While listening to the radio, the car started to buck.

Marco panicked and held on to whatever he could. “What’s going on?”

“I-I dunno…” He looked and saw that all this time, the gas tank was very low. Now it was all out. “Shit.”

“What?” he pressed.

Jean pulled over just before the car bucked for the last time. They were off to the side, closer to the woods. “We’re out of gas.”

“Oh my god…” Marco grabbed at his hair. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope.” He looked at the heavy snow outside. “It’s too dangerous to try and push the car to a rest stop. We gotta call a tow truck or something.”

“Way ahead of you.” Marco sighed and dialed the first number that he thought of for assistance. “There’s no service.”

“Fuck…” He groaned and hit the steering wheel. He took the key out of the ignition. “We’ll kill the battery if we try charging our phones.”

Marco nodded as he sipped his hot chocolate. “I’m scared.”

Jean wrapped an arm around him. “Don’t worry. We’ll try again to get help in the morning. But tonight we gotta hang out here for a little bit.”

“In the middle of nowhere,” he frowned. “I would’ve been fine if we broke down conveniently in Lancaster.”

“Believe me, so would I,” Jean frowned and held him. “Well, it’s late. We’d might as well get some sleep. Just like in Wyoming.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to the back, making sure that their doors were locked. He held out his hand. “C’mere. And bring my hot chocolate, I’m freezing.”

His lover smiled softly and came back there to join him. They cuddled together with their several blankets they kept when they had to sleep in the car, and they drank their drinks together until there was nothing left of them.

Jean shivered and held his boyfriend, who was probably shivering more than he was. “Sorry. I should’ve paid more attention to the levels.”

“It’s fine,” he insisted with a smile. “We were both too focused on getting to the next stop that it slipped our minds.”

They stayed together in silence and sighed softly. Maybe an hour or so passed with them listening to the heavy howls of the winds outside. Marco shivered and cuddled close to his lover.

“Baby, it’s too cold. I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither,” Jean groaned and faced him. He kissed his boyfriend’s hands. “We can find ways of keeping warm.”

“I know where this is going,” the brunette giggled and kissed him. “And I don’t mind it at all.”

“Good,” he smiled and placed kisses on his freckles, making him giggle as they tried fumbling through each other’s clothes.

“It’s even colder when you’re naked,” Marco gasped while Jean kissed his chest. He held onto him and whined as he impulsively spread his legs for him. Neither of them could help it. Amidst the cold, they grew into the heat of the moment.

After Jean grabbed one of the condoms and lube from the glove compartment, he went back over and pulled the blankets over them, bundling them up closer together. “Better, sweetheart?”

He purred while he felt tender hands all over his body. “Yes…”

There wasn’t a single inch of skin, vein, nor marking on each other that they haven’t memorized. And as they hold each other in an embrace tight enough to shield away the cold, they stay together, adjusting on their own accord. With legs spread and fingers _stretching_ , there had always been pleasure beyond recognition. It felt even better with all of these kisses in their embrace and gasps of each other’s names.

Marco was the one that slid the condom down Jean’s length and made sure that he was slick enough for them to continue.

“Remember how flustered you were the very first time we did this?”

“Hard not to forget,” Marco laughed out breathlessly. “It was my first time _ever,_ you know that.”

“Think I can get you like that again?” he grinned.

“It’d probably be very easy for you to do,” his lover sighed, and while he was speaking he could feel Jean slowly stretching him with his girth. “Mmm… it’s eight states now.”

Jean couldn’t help but laugh against his shoulder as they began, his thrusts gradual under the blankets. He made sure that it would build more and more with each second, leaving Marco already breathless for it. He shook and clung, grabbing onto steady flesh or the softness of the sheets below him. He alternated to keep himself busy while he rocked his hips against the enticing force.

His moans were echoing, and he begged for more with each hitching whine, their panting creating a film of steam on the surrounding windows. More privacy and heat for them. It also made it thicker, heavier… _harder._

“Harder,” Marco echoed in the night as he scrambled to hold onto _anything_ for purchase. It was difficult to keep himself from flying away in the overwhelming shocks of Jean’s thrusts.

It was right where he loved it. He hit right against his prostate again, and again, and faster, _harder_ once more.

He was crying out as the car rattled under their weight. His hands gripped at his shoulders as Jean moved the blankets away so he could bend his love’s legs back. It only got much better from there. With each thundering pulse and cries coming out right from the gut. As their skin slapped together in time, it was getting louder, faster, deeper, _hotter, and tighter._

“Jean, I’m close!” He whimpered against their parting lips. “I’m gonna come, baby!”

Jean grinned and took the pace even deeper in pulsing strokes. They were both so close that their bodies were shaking for the desire to release. “It’s okay, baby. Come for me. Lemme see you.”

Marco made sure that his legs stayed spread, and his back arched with a desperate sob. He came in stuttered spurts, and the _tidal waves_ of heat clenching around his lover made him come so hard that even he had to hold onto the seat as tightly as he possibly could. As they were shaking in their embrace, the snowstorm had stopped outside.

They caught their breath in several minutes, the blankets shielding them from the cold. Marco looked at the steam on the windows and giggled, reaching up to drag his fingers along it. As his boyfriend left playful kisses on his shoulder and collar, he squirmed giddily in his embrace.

When the steam slowly faded, they could see that the skies were absolutely clear. They happily looked at the stars while they lied there, cuddling in the beautiful afterglow.

“Well, you didn’t get me as flustered as you did the first time… but you’ll have more chances.”

Jean laughed as his boyfriend winked at him. “Challenge accepted, baby,” he hummed.

They stared up at the constellations once more, shivering and holding each other in the cold. As Jean sat up and wrapped the used condom up in old fast food napkins, Marco saw that something rolled out from under the blankets. He tilted his head curiously and went to grab it.

“What’s that?” he mused and reached out.

Jean blushed and grabbed it. “N-nothing. At least, not to show you while we’re still naked.”

“Oh, come on,” he chided and reached over him. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” the blonde pouted and tried hiding it.

Marco smirked playfully. “You can’t hide it from me that easily!” He then started tickling his lover’s ribs.

“Aha—stop!” he laughed and kept his iron grip. He wasn’t going to let it go—

He let it go.

“Hah!” Marco teased and stuck his tongue out. “Now, let’s see what you’re hiding.” He looked at the small box and quickly opened it, happy to have completed his task. But his entire exterior stiffened when seeing what exactly was encased inside.

A silver band. There were engraved and intricate designs, and the three center stones around the circumference were… Alexandrite and pearl. His birthstones.

“Oh, Jean…” He gasped and looked at him. “Is… i-is this?”

Jean rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, well… yes. I-I didn’t think you would like it, but your dad said that you never really were a fan of diamonds.”

Tears welled up, and he moved closer. “You asked for my dad’s blessing?”

“Of course,” he smiled. “I wanted everything perfect for this moment.”

“But… what about at your parent’s house?”

“Forget about that,” Jean insisted. “I was an idiot trying to create a diversion. I didn’t want any crazy surprises or—”

“Yes.”

He blinked. “What?”

“Yes,” Marco repeated with a watery smile. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you!”

“Wait, wait,” he laughed as he faced him, the blankets covering their lower bodies. He gently took the case from him. “Can I ask properly?”

“You know I’m already gonna say yes,” he giggled.

He smiled softly. “I know, just… l-let me.” He got on his knee.

Marco rarely saw Jean get emotional over things like these, but seeing him like this made his heart soar… and more tears run down his own cheeks. They were so elated.

“Marco Christiano Bodt,” he sniffled. “I have loved you for years, I love so much now, and I will always love you for the rest of my life.”

“Yes—”

“Let me finish!” he laughed through their tears. “Let’s go on more adventures, create more memories, and chase our dreams together. And let our legacy live on in the stars.”

“God baby, that was so cheesy,” he whimpered and giggled.

“Shut up,” he smiled. “Will you marry me, sweetheart?”

“Yes! Yes, yes!” Marco quickly hugged him, and they both went through their elated sobs trying to calm each other down. Jean slid the engagement ring on his finger, and he sealed his promise with a passionate kiss.

The couple stayed in each other’s embrace, and as the steam cleared from their windows, Marco noticed some lights across the street.

“Jean…” He wiped his eyes. “Did you know that we are right next to a motel?”

He blinked and looked at him. “Huh?”

“We were next to a motel the whole time.”

Jean looked over and saw the building. And of course, there were vacancies. “Oh…”

“Oops.”

They both laughed together as they redressed. While the snow had stopped and the highway wasn’t too busy from the overnight hours, they were able to push their car to the parking lot while in neutral.

“Let’s get some sleep and call for a tow truck in the morning,” Jean sighed, yawning as his breath fogged up in the air.

“Sounds good.” He held his lover’s hand as they checked in and got a room, and Marco spend an hour looking at his new ring before he finally was tired enough to rest.

\--

_There were no more casualties after_ that. It was smooth sailing the rest of the way to New Jersey. They even found that the Garden State was hot as _balls_ this winter.

“Can you imagine? Christmas Eve… it’s seventy degrees. In New Jersey,” Marco gasped.

“Are we in Hell?”

They laughed together as they drove, and at the next traffic light they peeled their coats off and tossed them in the back so they could open the windows. Their music was blasting down Route 70 as they made their way closer to Toms River.

They had arrived a couple hours later, going down a street behind Marco’s old high school. They pulled up to the house and saw that his whole family was there for a Christmas Eve party. Once parked behind his aunt’s car, he called his mother.

“Hey Mom, we’re here,” he told her.

_“Oh, just in time,”_ he heard her chime happily.

“So you know, we didn’t have much money to have gifts for everyone, so we got you and Dad a present and the kids one giant gift.”

_“That’s perfectly fine,_ ” she insisted with a smile. _“Marco, did you say yes?”_

He froze. “Wait, huh?”

_“Did you say yes? Your father said that he was going to propose to you._ ”

“Mom!” Marco blushed and covered his face. “Now, what if he didn’t even ask me yet? You would’ve ruined the surprise.”

There was a gasp on the other end. _“So you said yes?”_

“Of course,” he chuckled and looked at the house.

He then heard something he never thought he’d have to deal with.

_“Everyone!”_ That was his mother off to the side while still on the phone. _“He said yes!”_

He then heard his entirely family cheering, and he groaned heavily in embarrassment. “Oh my god…”

Jean laughed as he kissed his cheek. “See ya inside!” He got out of the car as it started to rain. “Hurry in!”

“Wait!” He laughed as he got out and grabbed the bag with his family’s presents. “Jean, the cookies!”

“Oh right, right.” Jean hurried back to the car to get the container as it started to pour. They both hurried inside in a fit of laughter, and Marco’s entire family bombarded them to congratulate them.

It wasn’t a white Christmas, but it sure was a happy one. One that neither Jean nor Marco will ever forget.


End file.
